Second Chances
by Alacquiene
Summary: "If you were in his place, wouldn't you like to know? Wouldn't you think it was your right to know?" she said softly. Terra didn't want her to do this but at the same time he could not deny what she said. As much as he hated it, Vanitas had a right to know that he had a son. / AU / OneShot / VanitasAqua
Set in an Alternate Universe.

This can be viewed as a prequel to my other story, **Who Loves Who More**.  
But that was a last minute thought on my part. Easy enough, really. I only needed to add one line. Haha!  
Anyway, this can stand alone. You don't need to go and read that other one.

Major Pairing is VanitasAqua.  
If that pairing isn't your type, this story is not for you.  
Minor Pairings, if you squint, is VanitasKairi, TerraAqua.

The baby in the story is an original character.

Enjoy!

 **DISCLAIMER** [I do not own Kingdom Hearts.] **DISCLAIMER**

* * *

 **SECOND CHANCES**

 _Well, today's just full of awesome surprises, isn't it?_

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Terra asked for the nth time.

Aqua nodded. "Yes, I am."

Terra pulled slowly into the driveway of the hotel's residential complex, taking in the luxury of the place with a slight frown – the beautiful landscaping, marble and granite surfaces, clean gilded trim, a grand fountain just outside the main doors. Vanitas had done ridiculously well for himself, being able to afford living in a rich place like this. Especially considering that he was the most notorious delinquent back when they were in high school.

"Aqua, you don't need to do this. You don't owe him anything."  
"If you were in his place, wouldn't you like to know? Wouldn't you think it was your right to know?" she replied softly. "We've been over this, Terra."  
"At least let me go with you. Let me just find a place to park the car and – "  
"We've been over that, too. It's better if I do this alone."  
He brought the car to a stop in front of the main doors. "I don't like this. He doesn't deserve this, after the things he's said and done."  
"It'll be fine." She sounded so calm.

The two of them stepped out of the car and opened the back doors. A couple of porters had stepped out of the hotel to offer them assistance but they graciously declined. It wasn't as if they were planning on staying. Terra grabbed a backpack from the seat and hoisted it onto his shoulder, watching as Aqua's face brightened instantly.

"I am so sorry to wake you," she said as she reached in and lifted her infant son out of his car seat. "Were you having a good dream?"

The child cooed at her drowsily before closing his eyes again. She kissed him, gazing at him with eyes so full of love.

Terra walked over to the two of them and helped Aqua get the backpack on.

"Call me as soon as you're done, okay? I'll just be around the block or something." He leaned forward and kissed the baby lightly on top of his head as well. He worried for the child almost as much as he did for Aqua.

As if she could read his thoughts, Aqua reassured him again. "Don't worry, Terra. I can handle this."

Terra stood by for a while longer, watching as she walked steadily into the lobby. He could not help worrying about her. If he could, he would spare her from anything that could hurt her. He would stand between her and whatever intended to do her harm. And he knew for certain that Vanitas could – would, most likely – hurt her. Again.

He didn't want her to do this but at the same time he could not deny what she said. As much as he hated it, Vanitas had a right to know that he had a son.

* * *

Aqua hoped she could maintain her composure, even though she was panicking deep inside. She wondered if her son could hear how frantically her heart was beating as she made her way up to the reception desk. If he could, it didn't show. He was yawning, seemingly unsure whether to stay awake or to go back to sleep.

She tried to admire the luxurious hotel lobby to distract herself somewhat. It was decorated with gorgeous chandeliers and sconces, and massive vases filled with innumerable flowers. Every surface gleamed like new, every inch was brightly lit. Plush, leather sofas and armchairs were clustered with glass coffee tables at two corners of the space, for guests and visitors to lounge at. Uniformed porters and clerks stood about with smiles on their faces, ready to be of service.

It was all very welcoming, and yet very overwhelming at the same time. Everything had an air of extravagance, far more expensive than Aqua had ever been used to or ever even known.

Part of her found it difficult to believe that Vanitas could afford all this, and yet part of her was not surprised. He had always been ambitious and driven, though sometimes misplaced. She had seen the beginnings of all this near the end of their relationship. He wanted so much. Back then, before they went their separate ways, he wanted it for her. He wanted to give her the world.

Aqua finally made it to the front desk. The clerk at the desk was a lovely young woman who seemed very kind and offered her a smile. Aqua introduced herself. "Hi. Uhm, I'm here to visit a friend. My name is Aqua Rosen."

She gave his name and his room number. The clerk asked for a moment to call the room's occupants and Aqua tensed a little. Vanitas had no idea she was here. In fact, they hadn't spoken in over a year. She worried that he might not want to see her; that her coming here had been for nothing. But eventually, the clerk got off the phone and gave her another smile, saying she may go ahead.

Aqua released a breath, feeling quite relieved. She murmured a soft thank you before heading to wait at the elevators, her anxiety at seeing Vanitas picking up again.

As she was waiting for the lift, her son reached up towards her face and she instinctively leaned down to kiss his fingers. "I know," she whispered, "but I need you to be patient with me today." His tiny hand cupped her cheek as if he knew that she was worried, as if he was trying to comfort her.

"Oh, how adorable!"  
Aqua turned to face the woman who had spoken just as the elevator doors opened and they stepped in. "Which floor?" the woman asked.  
"Twelve," Aqua replied. "Thank you."  
"You're welcome, dear," the woman said, pressing the button for the tenth floor for herself as well. Then she leaned closer to Aqua. "May I see?"  
"Of course," Aqua answered, lifting her son so that the lady could take a look.  
"Why hello, little one," she crooned. "You're quite the little sweetie pie, aren't you?"

He wrinkled his tiny face up. Then sneezed. That earned him a laugh from his admirer and Aqua couldn't help but laugh, too.

"He has your eyes, dear," the woman observed, smiling. "Lovely, blue eyes."  
"Thank you, but it's his father he resembles."  
Aqua wasn't sure why she added that last part but the woman smiled in understanding. "Ah, he must be very handsome."  
"…He is," Aqua said quietly, knowing that she was most certainly blushing.

* * *

Finally, she was at his door. She had rang the doorbell. And now all there was to do was wait.

Aqua did her best to prepare herself for when the door opened. She could never be truly ready to face him, she knew that. But she tried anyway. She struggled to predict what he would say and how he would react. Not happy, that at least she was sure of. Surprised, maybe. Annoyed. Would he go so far as to be furious? And what would he think of the little bundle of joy in her arms?

Except, of course he wouldn't think of their baby as a bundle of joy. Bundle of… something terribly unpleasant, more like.

Her son shifted in her arms, making a soft noise.

 _What was I thinking?_ Aqua berated herself, looking at the innocent face that was even less prepared for this than she was.

But it was too late to turn back. The door was swinging open.

Aqua almost took a step back. The one who opened it was a complete stranger.

"Hello," said the girl, maybe a couple of years younger than herself. Same age as Vanitas, perhaps. Pretty blue eyes, sincere smile, and fiery-red hair. Aqua couldn't help but acknowledge that the girl was undeniably beautiful. In fact, beautiful enough that Aqua felt a small fraction of what little confidence she had slipping away. She did not have to wonder who this girl might be, although she desperately hoped against it.

The girl looked at the baby and Aqua noted a slight hint of surprise in her expression. That only served to make her feel even more certain that this girl was Vanitas' girlfriend. It really wouldn't be surprising. Why wouldn't Vanitas find someone new? Either way, Aqua shouldn't care. But that was easier said than done.

"Hi…" Aqua spoke uncertainly. "My name is – "  
"Aqua. The receptionist called up to let us know. I'm Kairi." She was smiling again, turning her attention away from the baby and back to Aqua.  
"I'm… looking for Vanitas St. Clair. Is he here?"  
"Don't worry, you're at the right place," Kairi replied kindly. "Come in, please."

Aqua followed her inside. The suite was beautifully furnished, perfectly sleek and modern. Cold, almost, which was actually befitting of its occupant. Kairi led her to the living room and let her take a seat.

"Wait a second. I'll go get him," Kairi said as she headed into the other room, closing the door behind her.

Aqua was left alone. She looked down at her son, searching for the strength she so desperately needed. He was so innocent and utterly oblivious to the significance of the next few minutes in his life. She envied him, almost.

Suddenly, a loud, angry voice sounded from the other room: "What are you talking about? Is this some sick joke? Because if it is–!"  
Then Kairi spoke, in a lower volume, "I'm serious, Vanitas."  
"Well, today's just full of awesome surprises, isn't it?" Dripping with sarcasm and fury.  
"Look, just go out there and talk to her, all right? I think she has something very important to tell you."  
"How the hell do you even know about Aqua?"  
"I just met her like a minute ago."

There was silence, interspersed with angry whispers, then Vanitas yelled, "Fine! I'll go talk to her!"

The door burst open and Kairi walked through. Vanitas was right behind her. Aqua stood up. Their eyes met.

And her heart suddenly went wild in her chest. She wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. She wanted to wrap her arms around him and hold him close. She wanted to run at him and slap him and – oh, God, had she gone mad?

"Vanitas…" she said, her voice choked.  
Then his eyes rested on the child in her arms and, "Shit."  
The profane word made Aqua recollect herself. She frowned. "We haven't met in over a year and that's the first word you say to me?"  
"Well, what were you expecting? What the hell is that?"  
Aqua fumed. "Really, Vanitas?"

He was about to spit out some harsh retort when Kairi interrupted. "It might help if you were all sitting down, don't you think?"

Vanitas shrugged her off but did as she suggested. Aqua took a seat on the couch once more with Vanitas choosing the armchair right across from her. The coffee table stood between them – a distance that for Aqua was too close, and yet too far.

Vanitas went right back into the conversation. "It was a serious question," he said as Kairi went to the kitchen to get a drink. "What the hell – "  
"Stop," Aqua said. "This is a child, Vanitas. _Your_ child. Do not refer to – "  
" _My_ child? Pretending for a second that I believe you – "  
"Oh, you don't?" Aqua narrowed her eyes at him.  
"Why the heck should I? You show up after all this time with some brat – "  
"Stop! I'm warning you," her voice was low and threatening.  
Vanitas raised his hands but his jaw was tight. "Okay. The answer is no, Aqua," he said. "I don't believe you."

Kairi returned with some glasses and a pitcher of orange juice. She served Aqua a glass and completely ignored Vanitas. Then, wordlessly, she retreated into the other room. Vanitas watched her with unmistakable rage but said nothing. Once she was gone, he looked at Aqua again.

"What the hell do you want from me? Money? Heard I made it big and want a part in it?"  
Her cheeks reddened. "What kind of mother do you think I am, Vanitas? Do you think I would use my own child to get money?"  
"How the hell should I know what kind of mother - ?"  
"Don't! Do not finish that sentence or I'll…" She took a deep breath. "Don't you think you should take responsibility for what's yours?"  
"So that _is_ what you want then? Money?"  
"No!"  
"Then what, Aqua?" he threw his hands up in exasperation. "Spit it out!"  
"I wanted you to meet him!" she shouted. "Don't you want to look at him, to hold him? This is your son, Vanitas!"

As if on cue, her baby boy began to fidget and whimper, frightened by the sound of his mother's upset voice. Aqua rocked him a little. "Hush, everything is all right…"  
Vanitas watched quietly as Aqua calmed the baby down and Aqua was grateful for the moment of silence. It didn't last.

"What's his name?"  
"Caelum."  
"His last name."  
Aqua hesitated. "Rosen."

Vanitas narrowed his eyes, jaw tight once more.  
"What?" Aqua said. "Is it wrong for my son to have my name?"  
Vanitas shrugged, looking away. "Better than giving him Terra's, I guess," he muttered.

"You can't be serious. Haven't you moved on from that?"  
"Oh, don't deny that you and Terra are together. I know it was him you ran to when we broke up! He must have been ecstatic to finally get you from me, huh?"  
"Vanitas, I never–"  
"Don't deny it!"  
"There's nothing to confirm or deny! There is _nothing_! I don't know why you have yourself so convinced that Terra and I–"  
"Quit lying, Aqua! Every little fight and disagreement and you run right into his arms! Don't think I don't know!"  
"He's my best friend!"  
"Right. And I guess it's normal for best friends to sleep in the same bed and – "  
"Nothing happened!" Aqua shouted, losing control.  
"I said quit lying, Aqua!"

"I'm telling you the truth! So I asked him to stay with me that night, I'll admit that much. I was hurting and frightened and I didn't know what to do and I needed someone with me, but _nothing happened!_ You barged in and made your own paranoid assumptions when it was your fault that it wasn't you I was with in the first place!"

Caelum began to cry, his screams laced with anxiety and panic.

Aqua suddenly felt guilty. She cradled her son and spoke to him tenderly. "I'm sorry, Caelum. I didn't mean to frighten you. Everything is all right." It took a while to calm him down this time around.

Vanitas had stood up to pace the room and only sat back down again when the baby had stopped. "Are you planning to take this to court? Going to make me sign some papers and crap? I'm going to need a paternity test but, whatever the result, I can tell you right now that I can live the rest of my life without him in it."

Aqua stared at him in disbelief.

"Well?" he pressed. "After you prove that kid is really my son, you can just tell me how much you want and we can move on with our lives."

She'd had enough. "You know what?" Aqua said, standing up. "Fuck you, Vanitas."

His eyes widened for a second but he caught himself quickly with a forced laugh. "Yeah, you'd like to, wouldn't you?" he sneered.

Aqua picked up her bag and held her son closer to her. Without another word, she left.

* * *

Down at the lobby, Aqua took a seat on one of the armchairs in the waiting area. Caelum was being somewhat fussy, making an assortment of odd noises. Aqua tried to focus on her son. "Oh, Caelum. I am so proud of you. You did so well," she told him. "So much better than I did." She laughed half-heartedly.

She was fighting back the tears that were forcing their way out but one managed to escape. Before she could catch it, it had fallen onto her son's cheek.

She wiped it away. "I am so sorry… I never should have put you through that," she said. She kissed her son lovingly and managed a smile. "I think it's time we went home."

As she was pulling her phone out, someone called out her name.

She looked over her shoulder and was surprised to see Kairi hurrying towards her.

"I'm glad I caught you," Kairi said, sitting down on the armchair beside the one Aqua was in.

Kairi struck Aqua as friendly, and kind, and someone she could have liked had they met in different circumstances. But given the situation, Aqua just was not in the mood to attempt some friendly chit chat. She was about to make some excuse to leave when Kairi said, "I realized I never introduced myself properly, did I? I'm, uh… Well, Vanitas is my boyfriend. Or, actually, was."

That last part took Aqua aback. "What?"

"I came over here today to break up with him. So, he hasn't been having the best day…"

Aqua was quiet for a second, processing the information. "Wait, are you trying to tell me that…?"

"Don't get me wrong, this doesn't justify the way he acted! He was being a total jerk!" Kairi said quickly. "I'm just saying that everything that happened today might have been a little too much for him to handle."

"Kairi… I'm sorry…"  
"For what?"

Aqua said nothing, realizing that she wasn't sure why she was apologizing at all.

"I don't know if you're wondering about this at all," Kairi went on. "But there is a reason why I told the receptionist to let you come up."  
"Why is that?"

Kairi smiled slowly, somewhat sadly. "Vanitas was never in love with me – and please don't apologize, because I was never truly in love with him, either. And we haven't been dating that long. I did care about him. I still do. And I think, honestly… He never stopped loving _you_."

Aqua choked out a hollow laugh. "Yes, he did. He stopped a long time ago. Today was proof, don't you think?"

"No, listen. I told the receptionist to let you up because I recognized your name. Vanitas might actually kill me if he found out I knew this, but… I hear him call for you in his sleep."

Aqua's mouth opened but no sound came out. She was at a loss for words.

"I hope you're not thinking I'm making this up."  
"I'm not… but… This is just very hard to believe."  
"You know it's true, though. Don't you? You saw it in his eyes. That one second, right before he noticed anything else. He never looked at me the way he looked at you."  
"Why are you telling me this?"

There was a light in Kairi's eyes as she laughed. "Because I saw the way you looked at him, too."  
Aqua could not stop the heat that rose on her cheeks.

"Do you want me to tell him you're still here?"  
"…I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kairi."  
"Why not? I'm not going to tell him I talked to you."

"I know you mean well, but he obviously wants no part of this," Aqua answered, the pain from his words still fresh in her heart.

"I'll admit. He probably isn't ready to be a father. He probably isn't ready to be in _his_ life." She gestured at Caelum. "But, Aqua… he could be, someday. If you would just let him back in _yours_."

"Kairi… I don't think I can do that…"

"Won't you at least try?"

* * *

Vanitas knew that he had just ruined the second chance that he had been begging all the Gods for since the morning he told Aqua he hated her.

He could still remember, with incredible clarity, the way the light disappeared from her eyes. He had been cruel, using every foul word in his vocabulary to let her know that she meant nothing to him. In fact it was the opposite he felt. She was more precious to him than every living soul in the universe. He was just too caught up in the pain of seeing her with Terra. He wanted to hurt her, too, and that was his mistake.

And now he'd made the same one all over again.

The baby was his. In his heart of hearts, he knew. The timing checked out perfectly, if his estimate of the child's age was correct. Actually, counting down the months, Vanitas knew that she had probably been carrying his son for a month or so on the morning he'd shattered her heart. She probably had no idea, and found out only when it was too late. She was probably too heartbroken, too afraid to tell him. He hated to think how frightened she must have been, how helpless she must have felt.

Oh, God, what if she had gotten an abortion?

He buried his face in his hands, horrified by what he had put her through.

Vanitas walked to the kitchen, half delirious with heartache and regret, and grabbed a bottle of vodka. He twisted off the cap and already had the rim an inch from his lips when his phone beeped. He fished it out of his pocket and nearly threw it at the wall, seeing that the new message was from Kairi. What right did she have to still be texting him after sending him to hell and back today?

But for some reason he opened the message. And read it twice.

And just like that, he was out the door.

* * *

Aqua asked Terra for precisely ten more minutes. If this second conversation went anywhere near as badly as the first, then she wanted to be able to leave immediately. In fact, when Vanitas showed up, she wanted to run away and never look back. He'd hurt her. He would hurt their son. She couldn't allow it.

But Kairi was right. Aqua loved him still. And if only for that reason, she would give him one final chance.

"Aqua…" His voice was calmer now, more controlled, but that was all he said. He clearly didn't know where to begin.  
"How about we… start over?" Aqua was standing up now, setting the backpack down on the chair and carefully holding her child close. She took a deep breath. "Vanitas, I want you to meet our son."

He looked from her to the baby, frowning with uncertainty and caution.

Aqua went on. "Would you like to hold him?"  
Vanitas gave no response for a moment, then he nodded. Aqua placed Caelum into his arms. It was awkward for him, obviously having no experience whatsoever in holding an infant, but he managed. And finally, he looked at his son for the first time.

Aqua had no idea what reaction she was expecting or hoping for, but his laughter caught her by surprise. "What?" she asked, trying not to sound defensive or hostile but knowing she probably failed.

"He has your eyes."  
"Yes…" Aqua could not tell where he was going with this. Was he still going to deny that this was his child? "But he looks like you," she said cautiously.  
"I can see that," Vanitas replied, sounding so damned arrogant that Aqua was almost annoyed. She wanted to take Caelum back. Until Vanitas added, "Just like we wanted."

And suddenly, Aqua recalled a memory from when they were younger.

 _She was teasing him, saying she had decided on names for their children. She knew it would irk him and, just like she'd expected, he frowned at her and told her to quit kidding around.  
_ _Instead, she went on – half joking, half serious – "I want a little boy who looks just like you."  
_ " _Are you serious?" He continued to frown.  
_ " _Why not? He would be adorable! My darling, mini Vanitas," she cooed. "The most handsomest little thing in the world."  
_ _Her baby-talk voice made him laugh and he answered, playing along, "Fine, but he'd better have your eyes. Then he'd be the handsomest little devil in the_ universe _!"_

It had been a joke. She knew that. Right after they'd laughed it off, he said that they were never having kids. And she could have lived with it, if it meant being with him. Aqua could feel the tears waging war with her again as she took Caelum back from his father. Before she could say a word, though, Vanitas spoke again.

"I believed he was mine from the moment I saw him in your arms."  
"What? But… All those things you said…"  
"It was just… so hard for me to believe… that you'd want me in his life." He lifted his gaze to hers. "In _your_ life. After everything."

His golden eyes burned with a flame that Aqua had not seen in so long. It made her want to tell him the truth. She wanted to tell him the real reason why she came to see him. Yes, she did want him to meet their son. She wanted Caelum to have a father. But more than that, she wanted him to know how she truly felt.

"Vanitas, I - "

Their ten minutes were up. "Aqua?"

Vanitas suddenly tensed, recognizing the voice as well as Aqua did. The light in his eyes faded as Terra walked up to the two of them.  
"Terra." He practically growled out the name, with a glare so cold he could have frozen the earth.

"Vanitas," Terra returned the greeting with equal disdain.  
Caelum started fidgeting again and Terra instinctively reached forward and took him from Aqua to soothe him. Vanitas trembled. Aqua noticed.  
"Vanitas," she said, but with Terra beside her she could not find the words to say.

After a beat of silence, Terra said, "Come on, Aqua. Let's go home."

In those words, so many others were implied that were not lost on Vanitas. That Aqua and Terra lived together. That Aqua and Terra _were_ together. It wouldn't even matter if they were true or not. Vanitas clenched his fists as he turned and walked away, the hurt obvious in his entire body no matter how desperately he fought to hide it.

And it was all Aqua could bear.

She decided that she couldn't care less what Terra thought, not anymore. What she cared about was what Vanitas thought, what Vanitas felt.

For the first time, she understood how hurt he must have been when he walked in on them that morning, lying together on her bed. It didn't matter that she and Terra weren't touching. It didn't matter that they were both fully dressed. The sight of them was enough to break his heart. And Aqua, so lost in her own pain, didn't care enough to see, didn't even bother to think that maybe Vanitas had come to apologize for what he'd done the night before.

Instead, she had allowed that one, foolish moment tear them apart.

But not this time.

"Terra... I…"  
"Go," he said. Aqua could hardly believe it. "I'll watch Caelum."  
She knew what this meant to Terra, what strength it took for him to let her go. And she had never been more grateful for him in her life. "Thank you."

Aqua didn't wait for any other response as she went after Vanitas, catching him in the elevator hallway. She reached out to him, her hand to his hand, and her heart to his heart.

"Van," she said, calling him by the shortened form of his name that only she had ever been allowed to use.

He stopped and looked at her with eyes full of anger and heartache and three words that he had no confidence left to say.  
Aqua said it for him. "I love you."

All at once, the air shifted. There was a flicker of light in his eyes that grew steadily brighter. "Are you serious?" he asked.  
Aqua smiled. "Are you joking?"

Without so much as a second's hesitation, Vanitas pulled her closer to him, catching her lips with his. She pressed against him and he against her, their bodies knowing from long suppressed memories how to fit perfectly together. Her arms snaked around his shoulders, his around her waist. His fingers pressed hard against her, automatically finding the hem of her shirt, the waistband of her jeans, and slipping beneath them to feel her skin the way he had always done before. Aqua let him, sighing against his lips.

Then a bell chimed and the elevator doors opened and Vanitas and Aqua practically leapt apart, as if they were each too hot for the other to touch.

"Oh my!"

At that exclamation, Aqua suddenly recognized who was stepping out of the elevator – the woman she had met earlier that day, right on this same spot.

"Uhm…" Aqua knew her face was red. "Hello."

The woman had a smile that stretched from ear to ear as she looked from Aqua to Vanitas and back. "Careful now, dear. We wouldn't want another little surprise so soon, trust me on that." She winked and walked away.

Vanitas watched curiously, then turned to Aqua. "The hell was that about?"  
"N-nothing!" Aqua stammered. She cleared her throat. "I… I think I'd better go."  
"You sure…?" he said, still confused.  
"I'm sure," she answered. "I have to take Caelum home; he probably needs to rest. But… "I'll see you soon, Van."  
"Right."

Vanitas studied her carefully and she blushed under his scrutiny before finally turning away, heart beating erratically. She felt so embarrassed but so elated and she couldn't handle being on this emotional roller coaster any longer. At least for today. But she stopped when he grabbed her hand. Her knees weakened when he tugged hard at her, forcing her to face him.

He kissed her again. She kissed him back. Dangerously, lost in his heat and the beat of his heart, Aqua started to wonder why the hell she should even care what that woman thought.

Especially when Vanitas paused for air, paused to whisper against her skin, "I love you, Aqua."

* * *

 **END**

 **Thank You**

 _~Alacquiene~_


End file.
